


Help I Need Someone

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Brief mention of Enjolras at the end, F/F, F/F and Gen because F/F sexual relations but no relationship at all, Gen, Masturbation, Needing help masturbating, Queerplatonic Relationships, except queerplatonic kinds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre has always had a low sex drive. Given that she identifies as ace and aro and generally sex-indifferent, that isn't really a problem. Except, when she /is/ aroused, she doesn't really know how to get herself off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help I Need Someone

     Combeferre wasn’t really sure how she’d ended up in this situation. Courfeyrac, her roommate, had cheerfully announced she was going out for the night with Marius and Cosette. Combeferre wasn’t to expect her until late tonight. Which, in Courfeyrac-speak (also, knowing Cosette and Marius had a sort of polyamorous but not conclusive thing going on with Courfeyrac) meant Combeferre probably shouldn’t expect her until tomorrow morning at the earliest.

     Combeferre had expected the night to go as usual.  Studying for classes, maybe finishing her biography of Van Gogh. And, okay, maybe she totally planned on watching a string of Disney movies, too.

     That was not how Combeferre’s night went. Not at all.

     It started after her shower. Combeferre had slathered herself in lotion, and experienced a frisson. A frisson of arousal. Long ago, she had identified herself as asexual and aromantic, with a low sex drive. It wasn’t often Combeferre felt the need to get herself off. The problem with that was, she didn’t actually know how to do so successfully. She tried- oh did she try- a few times, but never with a roaring success. Not like some of the stories she’d heard traded mischievously between Bahorel and Feuilly, of shaking limbs and biting back noisy cries. So, Combeferre inhaled slowly, and, when the arousal didn’t go away, she decided to try again that night. Courfeyrac wasn’t coming back to their dorm until late, anyways, right?

    Combeferre climbed on top of her bed, draping her favorite blanket –the quilted one Jehan had made her a few years ago- on top. At first, it was awkward. Combeferre didn’t experience any kind of arousal touching her breasts. Maybe she was doing it wrong, but it didn’t do anything for her. She tried to go slow, anyways, relishing in the anticipation that built up. Sliding her hands, slick with lotion, down her belly and thighs, she let herself arch into the touch a little. One thing that did help- the slippery smoothness of her hands and her body from the lotion. Closing her eyes, Combeferre reached one finger down to her clit. She rubbed it slowly, feeling her legs twitch minutely, but otherwise, feeling nothing but frustration.

     “ _Dammit_ ,” she exhaled roughly, clenching her teeth. She was 21, for fuck’s sake, this should be something easy, something natural. Mentally she cursed all the ‘abstinence is life’ sex ed classes back when she was a teen. This was only one reason why the sex ed classes should involve a positive sex viewpoint. Taking a moment to breathe, Combeferre returned her hand, this time dipping her fingers where she was wet and then bringing them back to her clit.

     "Oh,” she murmured quietly, with a gasp. Slowly, she rubbed her fingers back and forth, taking a moment to relish in the zig zag of pleasure. It wasn’t too long before she got frustrated again, though. Dropping her head back, Combeferre groaned. Someone squeaked. Combeferre’s eyes shot open.

     “Courf-“

     “Marius was getting a migraine so Cosette and him had to go home before he got worse and I texted you but you didn’t answer and I swear I wasn’t creeping on you,” Courfeyrac blurted out, eyes wide and dark. Combeferre resisted the urge to pull the blanket over her head and lay there until she died.

     “I can leave if you’re uncomfortable, but that didn’t look very…pleasurable,” Courfeyrac added hesitantly. Combeferre bit back an embarrassed groan.

     “I’m sorry, Courf, I know you’re not- I mean I’m not- I just- You,” she babbled. Courfeyrac sat down on her own bed, legs folded.

     “Listen, we’re the ones who taught Enjolras how to kiss when she was twelve, and I’ve told you more about my sex life than any of the people I’ve actually had sex with. I think we’re past being embarrassed about me walking in on you masturbating,” she said. Combeferre inhaled slowly, feeling herself calm down at the facts.

     “You’re right,” she admitted, sitting up. “I’m just embarrassed because-

      “You’ve not tried it before, have you?” Courfeyrac interrupted. “I always figured you would’ve told us if you had. I know no one else has done it with you; you already said you were ace and generally indifferent to sex ages ago.” Combeferre shrugged.

     “I’ve tried but it’s not- good. I can’t make it good,” she said with a frustrated sigh. “I’ve read up on it and nothing works.” Courfeyrac leaned back with a thoughtful look.

     “I could help…?” she ventured. “I could show you what to do.” Combeferre raised an eyebrow at Courfeyrac, before snorting.

     “Why not?” It really wasn’t that out of the realm for them. It wouldn’t have been any worse if Enjolras had been there, either. They grew up in each other’s’ pockets- they didn’t know the word for it until a few years ago. Queerplatonic.

     “Alright.” Courfeyrac grinned, shoulders rolling back. “You can leave the blanket on. I’m going to undress to my underwear.” Combeferre leaned back against her stack of pillows, snuggling into the fluff. Courfeyrac knew exactly her limits, and _that_ was why she could relax completely now. Courfeyrac tumbled into bed, jostling Combeferre, until the two burst into giggles.

     “Okay, okay,” Courfeyrac giggled into Combeferre’s stomach. “Serious faces on.” Combeferre couldn’t stop laughing, and neither could Courfeyrac.

     “Ah, well, they always say you shouldn’t have sex with someone you can’t laugh with,” Courfeyrac mumbled. Combeferre pressed a chaste kiss to her hair, grinning.

     “Lie back, lie back,” Courfeyrac said. “I’m going to show you with my hand, and then you try.” Combeferre nodded. Slightly tense, she waited as Courfeyrac’s hands slid down Combeferre’s sides, stroking her thighs, before one hand rubbed across her lower belly. A startled whine slipped suddenly from Combeferre as she wriggled into the hand. She didn’t know what Courfeyrac had done differently, but it was far more pleasurable than the way she’d been rubbing it.

     “There it is,” Courfeyrac purred. Combeferre whimpered, pressing her hips up. “Now you, ‘Ferre.” At first, Combeferre couldn’t find out what she was doing wrong, and then Courfeyrac’s hand wrapped around hers, having her finger dip as it pressed in, then circle around with pressure, rather than just furiously rubbing on top.

     “There you go, that’s it,” Courfeyrac rumbled warmly. They continued in tandem, working Combeferre until suddenly her stomach muscles spasmed and she let out a cry. She was about to pull her hand back, but Courfeyrac tutted.

     “Haven’t you ever heard of multiple orgasms?” she teased.

     “Courf-“ Combeferre mumbled. Just moments later, she gasped, head thrown back as her stomach muscles spasmed again and she was met with a rush. Her head thrashed as Courf relentlessly pursued her clit.

    “ _Courf, Courf, Courf_ ,” she whined, moaning high-pitched and hips bucking. Courf pressed a kiss to her forehead, stroking her hair with her free hand.

     “I knew you would end up a loud one, ‘Ferre. You’re so quiet and controlled in everything else; you need something to just let yourself go in,” Courfeyrac whispered. She nudged Combeferre’s hand away, then twisted her hand just so. Combeferre’s back arched all the way off the bed as she howled, before collapsing into a pile of twitching muscles and quiet whimpers. Courfeyrac watched her with dark eyes, a low growl in her throat. When she moved her hand against Combeferre’s clit again, Combeferre squirmed away, breath hitching.

     “No, no more, Courf,” she whined. Courfeyrac laughed lowly.

     “Look at how sensitive you are, Combeferre. I wonder if we’d ever work you up to orgasming through the pain,” she murmured, before drawing away. Combeferre panted into her hip, hand reaching for Courf’s. Courfeyrac grasped it tightly, drawing another blanket on top of her, stroking her hair once more.

     “Look at you, ‘Ferre. Look how good you did. That’s it, good girl. Shhhh,” she whispered. Combeferre drifted for a while.

     “You guys home?” Combeferre jolted awake, blinking blearily against Courfeyrac’s hip.

     “Hey, Enjolras,” Courfeyrac whispered to the girl who appeared in their doorway. Enjolras raised an eyebrow.

     “Your everyone’s first everything, aren’t you?” was all she said, before she turned for the kitchen. “I’ll make the tea, and then we’re going to talk about the meeting tomorrow night. I’m a little concerned about R. They didn’t seem very happy the other day when I ran into them, and…” Combeferre sat up, rubbing her eyes and feeling pleasantly loose-limbed.

     “Thanks, Courf,” she said. Courfeyrac nudged her.

     “Anytime, Ferre.”


End file.
